Work Up The Nerve
by wonder woman2002
Summary: Flora is shy when it comes to public and when the Winx sign her up for a singing contest will she be able to do it or have a melt down? Don't comment it you don't like if you do like it comment please!
1. Chapter 1

"Flora look a singing contest you should inter!" Musa said.

"Um...pass." Flora said.

Bloom said "but Flora you have a beautiful voice, and we are in New York! A awesome place to become a pop star!"

"Girls you know very well I have stage fright!" Flora said.

"Please Flora!" Stella said.

"cry if you want she wont do it!" Layla said.

Tecna looks at Layla and said "how do you know?"

"We all are 16 you all known Flora for 8 years. I've known her for 11 years, I tried to get her in front of the class on music...boy can she put up a fight!" Layla said.

Everyone laughed.

once they got to the Fruity Music bar they saw 6 guys and they all but Flora flirted.

When a guy named Brandon introduced everyone they all picked their guys and met at one table.

Sky sat with Bloom, Timmy sat with Tecna, Riven sat with Musa, Brandon sat with Stella, nabu sat with Layla, and helia went up to Flora.

after about a hour Roxy (Who knew the Winx and was cool with all of them) took their orders.

The Winx met up at one table.

Layla said "Flora I signed you up for the contest when you was not looking...sorry!" Then giggled.

Flora said "NOO! Layla once we go back home I will soo kill you!"

Helia said "you guys are a band?"

tecna said "We use too but Flora was a manger but could blow!"

Timmy said "Cool so Flora will be the lead singer and you guys are back up?"

"Yup!" Bloom said.

Musa continued "Flora wrote songs for herself but never performed them!"

Flora put her chin in one hand and said "Great!" kinda slick.

Helia said "I'm sure you will all do great!" flora smiled at him.

_Flora's thoughts: I swear he is SOO WELL PAST HOT!_

* * *

**Please comment if you like the story Don't comment if you don't like it though.**


	2. Round 1

Today was round 1 of the contest their is 5 rounds.

Flora had a pink strapless top with a black sparkly mini jacket and a black sparkly skirt with pink wedges that has black stripes, lastly was a black hat that covered half an eye with her hair curled down.

Layla had a light blue belly shirt with a black leather jacket and black jeans with light blue heels and a black snapback, her hair in a low pony tail.

Bloom had a red tang top with a red mini shirt and yellow heels.

Musa had a white jacket and a white shirt with white boots and her hair flat ironed.

Tecna had a purple dress with purple pumps and a pink mini jacket.

Stella had her hair in a high pony tail with a yellow tang top and yellow mini skirt with orange stripes and orange knee high boots.

Flora went up to the mic.

"Just breath Flo it will be all good." Musa said.

Flora closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

**(Ready Or Not)**

Flora: H-Hey H-Hey  
H-H-Hey (H-Hey)  
Oooooooooooooo

I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight

I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly  
Now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey  
And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah  
I could be your kryptonite

Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a match stick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick

All: Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Flora: Hello my name is...  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have I seen you?  
You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate  
Livin' like a fairytale  
We could have a palace right next to Oprah  
37 cars and a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away wherever you say  
Yeah we could be setting sail

All: Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Flora & Layla: Ready or not here I come, here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come, boy it's on

Stella & Bloom: Ready or not here I come, here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come, boy it's on

Tecna & Musa: Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Flora: Ready or not (ready or not, you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready or not (here I come, oh)  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Boombada Boombada Boombada  
Ready or not!

(end)

everyone clapped.

Flora hugged Helia and said "I did it I did it!"

Flora and Helia didn't even notice what happened until all the girls awed and Flora and Helia relised they were kissing which made them pull away quick.

Bloom shrugged and kissed Sky.

Musa kissed Riven, Nabu kissed Layla, Tecna kissed Timmy, and Stella kissed Brandon.

After everyone sat down while everyone else went.

A girls went up to Helia and bit his ear and said "This song is for you baby."

Flora said "I swear I no I'm don't get into many fights but if I need to I will whoop a..."

Flora was cut off when helia said "It's fine"


	3. Bad Date

The girls went on a group date.

the guys though the girls looked lovely with the wind in their hair.

All the couples were doing something exept Flora and Helia. Helia was drawing and Flora was sitting alone.

Flora ignored helia because she felt that he was ignoring her.

After about 30 minutes Flora just left and the only person who noticed was Layla.

After the date everyone walked in at about 7:30-ish to find Flora in her pajama's eating pudding cups and watching Twlight in order from first to last.

everyone had went to their room and called their boyfriends but Layla sat by Flora and said "Why'd ya leave so early?"

Flora looked at Layla and said "helia just sat their drawing and writing as he normally does."

"Flora...helia loves you just trust me." Layla said.

Flora looked at Layla and said "can you sing lead in this song tomorrow?"

"Sure girls anything for my BFF!" Layla said with a smile.

"Layla I liked it when it was just...just you and me...don't get me wrong I love the girls but...I just liked it better as us." Flora said.

Layla responded "but it is fun to have them singing right?"

"Yeah!" Flora smiled.

Layla changed into her pj's and came back in the room with Flora and said "lets watch some..."

Flora and Layla at the same time said "TWILIGHT!" And the both fell asleep watching Twilight and eating pizza but the girls fell asleep talking to their boyfriends.


	4. Round 2

All the girls were in their performing outfits. (season 5 performing outfits)

The girls walked up on stage and Flora and Layla was standing infront for lead singers.

(hurricane)

Layla: Think the clouds are clogging up my brain  
Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face

Flora: And I'm stuck up in the storm eye  
I guess I'll be alright  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Then it hits me like  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)

Layla: And you're that wind that swept me off my feet  
Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees

Flora: That's what Dorothy was afraid of  
The sneaky tornado  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
There's no place like home  
(Uh oh uh oh)  
Home (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)

Flora: I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles  
I let him in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane

All: Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane

Layla: I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel  
Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world

All: Oh ( Layla in background)(uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Yeah, it hits me like  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)

Layla: And that's when you hold me, you hold me  
You tell me that you know me, I'll never be lonely

Flora: Say we made it through the storm now  
But I'm still on the look out  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
The air's getting cold  
(Uh oh uh oh)  
Cold

Flora: I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles  
I let him in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane

All: Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane

Flora: He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

All: He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

Flora: And I'm floating, floating  
And I don't know when, know when  
And I'm gonna drop  
He's got the way, he's got the way

Flora: I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles  
I let him in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane

All: Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane

All & audience: He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

All: He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

Flora: Oooh ooh ooh  
Oooh ooh ooh

Helia knew exactly who the song was for.

As the judge went on stage their was A group called Krystal's (The girl who flirted with Helia in another chapter)

Bad Boys (A group of guys who like the Winx)

And Andy the rocker

And WINX!

All the girls cheered and hugged each other and then their boyfriends, but Flora hugged Roxy instead of Helia.


	5. Some Fun

Flora, Layla, and this time Musa made a new fun song.

Layla had told Musa what happened and new about Flora and Helia bumping heads.

Flora saw her phone ring and it was Helia. Flora clicked ignore and Musa said "You are going to have to answer sooner or later"

Flora said "Ok then later."

Layla rolled her eyes and said "What if the only option is sooner?"

Flora said "well then i'll do it sooner as in later."

Everyone laughed.

Bloom opened the door and jumped on Musa's back which caused Musa to fall and they both laugh.

Stella jumped on Layla and they both fell and laughed.

Flora turned around and didn't see tecna but when she turned back around Tecna jumped on her back.

All the Winx were laughing and heard the conversation Flora, Musa, and Layla had and talked about it.

Flora got another call from Helia and pressed ignore again.

"Ok Flora answer the next one!" Stella said!

"Pass" Flora said.

"For us!?" Bloom said.

"Nope."

Tecna said "For out dog bella?!

Flora shook her head.

"for your dead cat?" Musa said.

Flora looked at Musa and said "Um I never really liked that cat!"

everyone laughed.

This time they all fell asleep watching Gold Member on the couch.(That's a real movie.)


	6. Round 3

Once the girls told the rest of the Winx what happened Stella said "Come on maybe it was from love?"

"But they should at least listen and come on the contest is starting and we are last so lets make this crowd go wild!" Musa said.

The music started and Flora was ready.

(Superhero By: Cher Lloyd)

Flora: Oh Oh  
Ooh Ooh Ooh  
I loved you, I loved you  
With all that's in my power  
I was used and abused  
Til I was sweet and sour

All: I kissed you and kissed you  
And gave you all my sugar  
You knew that I'd be useless  
If I let you know what you were to me  
I thought it would be OK  
And we shared everything  
No way

Flora: And I told you, I told you  
How I was such a sad case  
You said you could save me  
I'm doing the saving  
Went to sleep with superhero  
And he woke up a villain  
Killing and killing my love  
Oh, what happened?  
Oh, no, what happened  
You got me fighting  
Like wonder woman, woman  
But...

I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o

All: Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh

Flora: Oh no, don't know what happened.  
Don't know what happened.  
Don't know what happened.

I keep trying and trying  
To wrap my head around it  
Crying so can't let nobody see how I'm acting  
You hurt me, you hurt me  
And no not physically  
Ain't got no bumps and bruises  
To show people what you're doing to me

I thought it would be OK  
But you see I heard everything you said  
And I knew it, I knew that you'd turn out to be a sad case  
You said you could save me  
I'm doing the saving

All: I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh no

Layla raps: You got me  
Using all my Kung Fu tricks, tricks  
Hit 'em with the round house kick to the tempo  
1, 2, 3, 4 hung hi ho, T.K.O, Tae Kwon Do  
You know  
When you see that hand go chop  
Everything stops  
The flow so hot  
Like steam from a coffee pot

Rush hour, no traffic  
No Jet Li, just Jackie  
You acting like you stay behind  
Go read up on your classics  
You ol' fake-o wanna be superman  
Give Clark Kent back his glasses  
Man I hit you with a judo kick so fast  
You look back like what happened

All: Oh, no  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

Flora: I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh

All: I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

Flora: Oh, no what happened  
Oh, no what happened  
Oh, no what happened

As the girls sat on their boyfriends lap Flora sat next to Roxy and Roxy acted as if she was about to sit on Flora's lap in a joking way but fell which caused them both to laugh.

Helia was just drawing and writing.

The judge annoused the people going to the next round 3 was Krystal's, Bad Boys, and WINX! the girls had a flip.

"At least Layla and Musa finally forgave their boyfriends." Flora said.

Roxy said "Flora don't trip you two will make up soon!"


	7. I had writers block

"Layla is gonna get this rap DOWN!" Stella said.

"IKR" Bloom said.

"I hope we know what she is saying!" Tecna said.

Flora said "I think she wants this song to feature Nabu rapen once I think!?"

Tecna said "Ok who knows what people say when they rap?"

Musa and Flora rose their hand which made everyone laugh.

Layla walked in and said "Nabu is IN! he will rap in the song!"

Everyone clapped and Stella said "You were gone long and um...your jacket is inside out?"

Everyone said "YOU AND NABU HAD A MAKE OUT SESSION!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**I know this chapter was dumb and stupid but I had writers block sorry!**


	8. Round 4

When they went up to the microphone Musa said in her microphone for background singer "THIS IS ANOTHER SONG FEATURING NABU!"

(Grow Up By Cher Lloyd)

Flora: We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Tell the DJ turn it up real loud  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

Layla: I got a flow that'll make you drop  
I got a flow that'll make you pop  
I got a flow that'll make your mother and your father call the cops  
We're gonna make this thing go blow, we've got a system overload  
We're gonna be the generation that makes everything explode!

And I when I say explode I don't mean that we using bombs  
We doing stuff that we don't ever have to tell our moms  
Love the stuff we got it,  
We got it all up in the room  
Paper chasing, yeah we buying everything we want

Flora: Somehow, some way  
We're gonna have it our way  
We don't give a what, what you say  
No we don't

All: We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Tell the DJ turn it up real loud  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

Flora: We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Show everybody who runs this town  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

Layla: Do ya, do ya, do ya know what I mean  
I'm a princess, I don't wanna be the queen  
Please don't say a thing Mr. Bean  
Every time you talk grrr, it makes me wanna scream

I don't know what you heard 'bout me  
Don't remember holding out my pinky  
I'm gonna finish off all these MCs  
Like they were my cup of tea

I got a flow that'll make you drop  
I got a flow that'll make you pop  
(I got a flow that'll make your mother and your father call the cops

Flora: Somehow, some way  
We're gonna have it our way  
We don't give a what, what you say  
No we don't

All: We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Tell the DJ turn it up real loud  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

Flora: We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Show everybody who runs this town  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

Nabu: (Flo let me take it from here!)

Bullseye again  
I got 'em in a target  
Put 'em in a pocket  
Put 'em on a market  
That's the way we did  
You can see the way  
I walk and I talk it

Every time I show her what I got  
I'm sprung, I don't want to grow up  
Forever young

No, why I don't ever wanna leave you  
Better believe me, trust me  
Cher you're the one  
Gonna make all the people  
Got up in the hard papers  
Wanna hear it that beat  
Are we gonna dump like this  
Leaning bend the body on the run  
And then they gotta turn and twist  
I guess it's time for pictures and my close up  
I can do this to the infinity  
Yo, pray I never grow up

All: We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Show everybody who runs this town  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

Flora: We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Tell the DJ turn it up real loud  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

All sing crowd yells/talks: We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Show everybody who runs this town  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

Everyone was clapping for them which made the girls so beyond happy.

Helia went up to Flora but she crossed her arms and turned the other way.

"Flo here." Helia said giving Flora some papers.

It was 5 poems, and 5 drawings of Flora "Aw Helia." Flora said.

"Flora I was to focus on making the best images with no mistakes and I had a little writers block.

"This earns a kiss!" Flora said then gave Helia a peck on the lips and the Winx, Specialist, and Roxy sat together and when krystal and her wanna be posy tried flirting with Helia they all got a hard slap to the face and when Krystal wasent looking Bloom set their hair on fire WHILE THEY WERE ON STAGE!

"It was only 2 groups that could go to the final round" the judge yelled but continued "Those groups are...KRYSTALS! and...WINX!"

Roxy gave all the girls and guys a congrats free smoothie.


	9. Round 5!

As the girls got ready for the contest they liked the song.

They knew for sure they would whoop the group the Krystal's

Helia said "Why is one girl in the group named Krystal and that's the name of the group?"

"I guess she thinks she is special?" Bloom said.

"So are we ready to go to the Bradley Center!" Tecna asked.

"YUP!" They all said.

Once there Flora got supper nervous.

"Flora trust me remember when we were 14 and on the way to my house in L.A. we heard this song we knew front and backwards and we did all the moves from the video?"

Flora nodded and Layla said "Think of it as that! remember the loud applause we got for that!?"

Flora was ready.

(Oath By Cher Lloyd)

Layla: Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house  
All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do

Flora: Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

All: Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you

Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Layla: I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong  
You got a best friend sing, sing along

All: Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

Musa & Tecna: Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you

Stella & Bloom: Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Flora & Layla: Oh ohh, I'll never let you go  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh, just thought that you should know  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

All: Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you

Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Flora: Oh ohh  
You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh

All: Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
Oh ohh, this is my oath to you.

When the girls got off stage and sat in the crowd they all held hands hoping and praying and when the announcer said the winner the Winx were ready to cry. They were crying...tears of joy!

When they got on stage they each got 100000 dollars one BIG trophy and a record deal.

When they got off stage they each slapped one of the people in the group Krystal's and shared a long kiss with their boyfriends and a group hug with Roxy.

* * *

**Please comment if you liked the story if you didn't keep rude comments to yourself please!**


End file.
